


失控（上）

by Ivan_Misha



Series: Out of control [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Height Kink, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 相机怪物X骚芬，Sebste结局暗示





	失控（上）

他犯了个错误。不大不小，刚刚好把自己推入火坑。

史蒂芬诺没想到他的暗箱居然失败了，塞巴斯汀真的启动了稳定器，他或许那个时候应该直接把刀捅进他眼睛里的。稳定器传来的那一波一波的冲击令他腿软，暗箱痛苦的呻吟传到他脑子里，没有地方可以幸免，整个空间都在被修复，他的力量因此遭到了致命的削弱。

他有些恼火那个不懂艺术的家伙了，然而他现在没有力气去把他大卸八块，他现在对塞巴斯汀唯恐避之不及，史蒂芬诺封锁了去往他所在剧院的道路，当史蒂芬诺想到镜头会暴露自己的位置，准备收起自己的庞大的窥视相机时，他突然发现有什么不对。

他右眼的镜头居然无法关闭了。他又开始尝试呼唤他的暗箱，同样什么也没有发生。

可能是稳定器的力量把他的一部分能力抽走了导致的，他们之间的通信并没有断开，他的相机造物也没有被抹杀消除，只是无法操控了。

为了符合他心中的完美，他的造物都被他赋予了生命和个性，即使失去他的命令，它们仍可以独自存在，这在现在看来反而成了一件坏事。

他调皮的造物似乎很不满史蒂芬诺想把他收起来的想法，它发出相机光圈特有的清脆声响，眼神经一般的触手变的不安和躁动，空间和建筑被触须搅成碎片，史蒂芬诺因为空间的再一次破碎而跪在地上，他扶着墙，前方的墙体突然崩塌，露出血色的天空，刺眼的蓝光照射在史蒂芬诺的身上，他惊异的抬眼，对上了副那反射着美丽流光的通透镜头。

它喜欢四处窥探，把外面的信息传输给他的主人，他的主人经常为此夸奖他，然而现在他的主人居然不希望他继续工作了。

但他还想和主人继续玩。  
他从未感觉这么自由过。

走廊开始分崩离析，暗红和深蓝混合在一起笼罩着史蒂芬诺，他无法阻止自己仰视着他的造物，那巨大的镜头兴奋的调节着自己的焦距，触须带起的风刮乱了史蒂芬诺的头发，他的每一根神经都沉沦于它慑人的轰鸣，他不得不屈服于这伟大的力量，这是他令人震撼的美丽造物。

他沉迷在宏伟作品的野性之中，直到冰凉的触手缠住了他的双腿。该死！史蒂芬诺在心里骂道，他该早点逃离的，对美丽的屈服又一次使他犯错，对于危机他从来没有plan B，但他却从不知道避免危机。

然后是他的双手。  
挣扎变的毫无意义，史蒂芬诺用尽了力气也无法逃出那些滑腻的触手，凌乱光滑的触须在他慌张的挣扎下越缠越紧，就好像蛇不愿意放走自己的猎物，拼了命的裹紧史蒂芬诺。

“乖......乖一点，不要这样。”史蒂芬诺艰难的呼吸，他不再挣扎，妄图安慰他曾经的宠物。在安抚下束缚变松了，他身上多余的触手正在变得柔软，从他身上离开，而固定住他手脚的触手依旧不依不饶。

“放开我。”史蒂芬诺开始命令到，他的好脾气已经被磨光了，他还姑且能硬撑着精神与他的造物对峙，直到一根湿滑的触须伸进了他的围巾下，滑到他包裹在层层衣物下的皮肤上，那触手挣开他衬衫的扣子，带着些色情的意味向更深处探去，有意无意的掠过他的乳头，凉意和不好的预感让史蒂芬诺最后一点冷静也瓦解了，他剧烈的挣扎和发抖，他突然明白他的造物已然成为了怪物，甚至可能妄图侵犯他。

触手开始解他的围巾，史蒂芬诺在性上有很多非凡的见解和浪漫，如果他的造物仍在控制下，或许他不反对让他的宠物这么玩一下自己的身体，但无法控制的任何事物对史蒂芬诺来说都是恼人而不安的，被一个不可控的生物强奸可一点也不好玩，他不知道对方会做到什么程度，将他伤害到什么程度，何况外面塞巴斯汀还在虎视眈眈，不留余力的追寻他。他多想去一个不可能被找到的地方，而这些触手却为他在此地树起了墓碑。他曾经也成为过追捕者，如今天道循环，果真报应不爽。

触手没有彻底摘掉他的围巾，而是把那抹红色挂在他的脖子上，失去阻碍触手解开衬衫的动作变得流畅了，史蒂芬诺总是穿的又多又严实，让他的狂躁带着些禁欲的冷淡感，然而衣物是最无意义的防御，精美复杂的包装只会让拆开礼物的人多一些兴奋感而已。镜头轰鸣着行进到他的眼前，和造物的硕大对比起来，他们之间的距离约等于无，巨大的轰鸣将史蒂芬诺震撼得浑身发麻，光是行动卷起的风浪就能让史蒂芬诺畏怯的闭上眼睛。

它把史蒂芬诺的双手抬起，让它们无法遮住自己主人的身体，史蒂芬诺被光打得苍惨白的面孔让他看起来就像一个被把玩在手的瓷娃娃，粗细不一的触手抚摸着他暴露出来的胸膛和柔软精瘦的腰腹，被触碰的感觉就好像被好几根舌头舔弄一般，史蒂芬诺的身体被这种讨好般的玩弄取悦了，他倒吸了一口凉气，下腹升腾起的温度令他害怕，触手开始迫不及待的解他的腰带，那些触须越是往下，那种肉欲越是明显。他不知道为什么在这样绝望的情形下他的身体还能起反应。

“不！别这样对我！”

他的西装裤被褪到了膝盖，触手倒不急于脱去他的内裤，调戏一般隔着内裤揉搓他脆弱的阴茎，史蒂芬诺抬起头发出一声急促的哭喊声，下体的热度陡然升高，被触手划过的地方温暖湿热，令史蒂芬诺为自己感到耻辱。当有力的触手前端继续向后压向他的会阴，他的勃起就开始紧张的出水。

“啊...”史蒂芬诺突然感到重心倾斜，他被提着腰离开了地面，他无意识的惊叫出声，离开地面的危机感爬上他的背脊。随后膝盖上的裤子失去了最后一点遮掩的作用，随着他的围巾一起落了下去，触手握回他的膝盖，将他一点点分开，他的身子在半空中被触手扯得更高，当高度达到一种跌落就足以伤害到骨头的程度时，蜿蜒在他下体的触手们突然深入他的内裤，在他的腹股沟和阴茎上游走，史蒂芬诺害怕的尖叫着，冷气从他的肺部进出，他哆哆嗦嗦地被牵扯着，在令人恐慌的高度下无力的挣扎，束缚松一点都能带来高空跌落的不安和恐惧，他现在完全落入了他造物的掌控之下。

“不...放我下来！你应该服从！呜...”触须不耐烦的堵住了他的嘴，粗暴的，深入的，足以把哀嚎都堵在喉咙里。

“呜...”史蒂芬诺怜惜他的造物，但现在情况不同寻常，他犹豫了一下，但还是狠狠的对着那堵住他喉咙的触须咬了下去。

他发誓他用了毕生最大的力气，这简直是一个咬合力测试级别的凶狠了，但他的造物材质太稳固了，就像一根粗长的肉筋，又比肉筋更具有弹性，肌肉更紧致，他锋利的牙齿可能只造成了一些深而无用的凹坑，直到牙根酸软，他也没能撼动那根东西分毫。

绝望感占据了他的脑子，他所有的武器都没有意义了。触须越深入越粗大，他的嘴尽可能的大张着，仍一点缝隙都没有，他的下颚被分得太开，连咬合的力量都难以发挥了。

“......”那力量不依不饶的深入，令他感觉要被捅进胃里，史蒂芬诺的眼睛因为惊吓而扩大，他只能努力的用鼻子抢着空气，呻吟都成了奢侈品，他呼哧呼哧的努力呼吸，直到他被彻底呛住。

史蒂芬诺的胸口开始快速而微小的起起伏伏，身体抽搐，陷入极痛苦的痉挛，他装饰过的右眼闪烁起断断续续的蓝光，大量的泪水顺着他另一侧的脸颊滑下去，落在他脸庞上的细小触须上。  
此刻触手立刻放弃了深入，似乎是感知到了他造物主这种生物的极限，它把自己抽出来，让史蒂芬诺得以找回自己的呼吸。

“呼...放开...我...”对造物低声下气是不可能的，史蒂芬诺赋予了它们生命，他才是上位的尊者，他怎么可能不发号施令。而没人理他的命令，他就像一个失去军队的落魄将军，被他曾经的手下凌辱折磨。

“放开我！”

触手又回到了他的喉咙里，这次没有无止境的探索，当插出一声呻吟时便停下了，而造物并没有太多好心，它开始惩罚一样开始模拟着性交的姿势进出，把可怜的主人操得汁液横流。

“嗯...嗯...嗯呜！”只是停留在内裤里四处游走的无数根细小的神经触肢突然在此时拧在一起旋转着顶入史蒂芬诺的内部，逼迫史蒂芬诺又一次挣扎，直到把自己仅剩的体力全部耗费个精光，他虚弱的被触手两头操弄，相对细小触须们结成一股并不亚于他口中根茎粗细的肉柱，恣意又快速的扩张着他，史蒂芬诺不清楚自己究竟吞入了多粗，因为他造物的弹性和光滑程度完全适合性交，特别是肛交，他不知道该感谢曾经的自己还是该去抓着他自己的领子问问自己当时到底怎么想的。他被那些触手顶上了敏感点，那些小触须还不怀好意的在他的体内胡乱的翻腾，前列腺没有一刻不被摩擦戳弄，一根离开了，一根又戳过来，就像许多不安的小蛇在他的体内游走，它们操他的力度不算重，就像自慰一样温和舒适。前列腺被连续不停歇的玩弄实在是让艺术家有点爽过头了，这种非现实的体验令他头脑变得昏沉，就像被注射了什么致幻剂一般，史蒂芬诺的硬挺随着被操弄的姿态一抖一抖的，他在持续的摩擦下发出甜腻的呻吟，但那里仍混杂着恐惧引发的颤音。

塞巴斯汀站在一片废墟前，他前面的路截断了，下面是万丈深渊，前方剩余的几块地面碎块有高有低的悬浮在半空，而这些根本不重要，眼前发生的事才是最惹眼的。塞巴斯汀追过来前就准备好了迎接史蒂芬诺的各种怪异艺术品带来的视觉冲击，而他怎么都没有料到会看到这样一幕，艺术家自己被他的相机怪物缠在离他不远的地方，史蒂芬诺在他眼前被抬着双手，腿被扯开到足以观赏的程度，他的头因为喉咙被侵入的痛苦而微微扬起，身体弯曲出一条漂亮的弧线，那条熟悉的围巾和他的裤子一起掉在地上，乱成一团。史蒂芬诺起码离他自己所在的地面有快一层楼高，而塞巴斯汀在更高的台面上，因此他只需要微微抬头就能看到一个正被触手性侵着的绑架犯，视角好到就好像这一切是为他准备好的演出一样，他都能看到史蒂芬诺勃起的阴茎，听到他醉人昂扬的嗓音，听到他随着被操弄的节奏而发出的阵阵呻吟。

这也是一个作品吗？

塞巴斯汀感觉到自己的裤子飞速的收紧了，这不能怪他，在这样一幕活春宫前，是个生理正常的男人都很难毫无反应。镜头突然发现了他，那道光照射在他的身上，巨大的轰鸣震撼得塞巴斯汀双腿发软，而艺术家的耳膜更是不好受。

“这他妈的是什么...”塞巴斯汀赶快躲到一块坍塌的废墟后，在怪物愚蠢的放弃对目标的追寻后，他又侧身小心的探出头去。

史蒂芬诺发现了他造物的异常，从而意识到有什么人进入了这里，史蒂芬诺不希望那是追逐他的家伙，可事实上也不可能是其他人，史蒂芬诺想寻求一个帮助，可他开不了口，只能发出呜呜的求救声。

“这个混蛋遇到麻烦了吗？”塞巴斯汀自言自语道，他安静的探出整个身子，又仔细观察起来，他不知道这是不是疯子的表演，所谓的艺术品，虽然他看起来一点也不像是自愿把自己搞成那副样子的，但一个疯子，天知道他们会做什么。

塞巴斯汀在心里盘算着这是陷阱的可能性，光圈四周的巨大神经触须因为愉悦而胡乱的甩动，和史蒂芬诺身上的那些不同，主触须粗得堪比一颗百年大树的躯干，那挥动的力量看起来绝对足够把他拍成肉饼，傻子才会为了救一个敌人而冲出去送死。

塞巴斯汀稳了稳呼吸，史蒂芬诺的呻吟和他说话时一样令人浑身酥麻，热流堆积在胯下，塞巴斯汀恨不得闭上眼睛并捂住耳朵，而他的手却不听话的向下移动过去。

他解开裤子，把自己紧绷的肢体释放出来。

他才不是想在怪物面前来一发，他只是被裤子禁锢得太难受了，这不利于行动。犹豫了一阵后，塞巴斯汀撤了回去，背靠着石块快速的呼吸起来，他的意志有些高昂，他下面的勃起没有一点放松的感觉。

史蒂芬诺的左眼极力捕捉着塞巴斯汀的行动，当他看到那个一向勇敢的野蛮人竟然选择了退缩时，他的呻吟声中开始带着点无力和失望，史蒂芬诺感到不满极了，他眼睛的边缘开始因为疲劳而被黑点充满，他不甘心的闭上了眼。

该死的庸人！懦夫！

当他听到那个中年男人发出的一声模糊呻吟时，羞愧和被冒犯的感情令史蒂芬诺的脸更红了，史蒂芬诺意识到野蛮人并没有怯懦的离开，而是在...享受！

史蒂芬诺非常愤恨，他并不是在给他展示什么成人节目！那个安尼德塔人，他不懂得欣赏他的作品，却该死的很懂得如何享受一个色情演出！

触手开始不合时宜的分泌液体了，史蒂芬诺不记得自己给过他的造物类似的功能，但他的造物具有自我意识，因此任何进化和自我改变都是可能的。被灌进冰冷液体的滋味很不好受，唯一让史蒂芬诺庆幸的是这液体没有任何不悦的味道，可能有点甜，但未知依旧带来了恶心感，史蒂芬诺痛苦的干呕着，眼泪无法抑制的流出来。

塞巴斯汀十分清楚自己在干什么，他在自慰，他居然在一个离怪物只有几米远的地方操自己的手掌，塞巴斯汀红着脸，有些不符合年龄的可爱青涩，他一只手捂着自己的嘴，一只手着了魔一样抚摸自己，听者绑架犯悲惨的呻吟做着这种隐秘的事既愉快又背德，塞巴斯汀安慰自己这只是一场表演，一个假象，那怪物分明是史蒂芬诺自己豢养的宠物不是吗？因此绝没有糟糕的事正发生在史蒂芬诺身上，可能疯子的自慰也比常人浮夸，他就是想让他欣赏自己而已。塞巴斯汀虽然不想承认这作品虽然挺低俗的，但比那些血腥的东西赏心悦目的多。他想象着自己如何欺辱着那个致命的混蛋，把那个浑身散发着诱惑和挑衅气焰的绑架犯按在地上操到发出那样下流的悲鸣，塞巴斯汀仰着头因为手下的动作而舒缓的呼吸，他想如果这对史蒂芬诺来说真的是场灾难，他对此倒也是挺幸灾乐祸的。

随着液体的灌入，史蒂芬诺感觉身体越发的燥热，似乎液体有催情的力量，让他的身体变得更加敏感，触手们调戏般地戳弄变得难以满足，史蒂芬诺艰难的动了动自己被触手压着的舌头，勾起舌尖戳了戳柱体，想要获得他造物的关注，他居然想要他的造物再凶狠一点对待他的身体。

塞巴斯汀的存在开始被史蒂芬诺抛到九霄云外去了，造物似乎理解了他主人的意愿，开始大开大合的操起他的主人，把它灌进史蒂芬诺体内的液体都挤了出来，半透明的淡蓝色液体有点像冷血动物的血，但又比血液更加粘稠透明。细小的触须也充满了力量，史蒂芬诺的内壁和前列腺都受到大力的挤压，在史蒂芬诺高潮的瞬间，嘴里的触手突然抽出，让史蒂芬诺完全来不及掩饰的悲吟尽数泄了出来，他的阴茎颤抖着射出一条白浊，因为被操弄的颠颤而断断续续。塞巴斯汀咬着自己的虎口，高潮随着史蒂芬诺突然被放出的尖叫声到来了，塞巴斯汀不敢发出过大的声音引起怪物的注意，他只能咬着自己，把高潮带来的呻吟化成一声声闷哼。

史蒂芬诺的头脱力的后仰，他的造物小心的把他的头托起来，就像抱着一个脆弱的孩子，触须因为喜爱而四处滑动，有些就像小狗一样舔着他主人的脸，惹起失神中的造物主一丝丝轻微的低吟。

“放我下去......”史蒂芬诺不愿放弃这个开口的机会，而他体内的触须丝毫没有想放过他的意思，刚离开他喉咙的触须又在他视线范围内游走起来，史蒂芬诺绝望的挣扎，抛弃自己无意义的尊严，用尽全身的力气发出了求救，“救救我！妈的！谁都好！帮帮我！”就当他开始陷入绝望的时候，一根弩箭穿过他眼前最粗的那一根触须，弩箭的力量比他的牙齿强上百倍，近距离下直接将触须刺了个对穿。史蒂芬诺很难想象这东西刺到自己身上会是怎样。

塞巴斯汀在听到史蒂芬诺呼救的瞬间就做出了反应，他优先攻击了不会造成史蒂芬诺跌落的触须，为了引开怪物的注意，幸运的是，愤怒的怪物确实上钩了，它轰鸣着，巨大的触须因为疼痛而胡乱的扭动，它把史蒂芬诺放在地上，只留一只触须压着他的腰，镜头开始四处照射，寻找着偷袭者的位置。

塞巴斯汀屏住呼吸，他盯着眼前刚留下的一小块白浊，把自己的腰带收紧，若有所思了一阵，等光照离开后，塞巴斯汀一跃而起，将雷电弩箭上膛，不偏不倚的射中按住史蒂芬诺的那一根触须，把触手连着躺在地上挣扎的可怜家伙一起电得七荤八素。

“哦，抱歉了。”塞巴斯汀还不忘幽默的打个趣，他趁着触须还在被电击后的神经麻痹期冲了过去，一跃而下，利用散弹枪的后坐力缓冲了一下坠落，帅气的翻滚将跌落的伤害缓冲至最小。

史蒂芬诺在电击造成的灼痛麻痹中呻吟着，心里骂了塞巴斯汀无数遍，还在他尚未反应过来的电光火石之间，塞巴斯汀一下将他从触须手下夺了出来，塞巴斯汀压低身子，把史蒂芬诺连拖带抱的弄到一块碎石后，怪物已经将光芒覆盖到了他们所在的地方，“传送！快！”震耳欲聋的吼声惊醒了还在错乱中的史蒂芬诺，时间紧迫，他干脆放弃了思考，完全顺应塞巴斯汀的命令，发动力量。

“放开我！”

“不可能！”

史蒂芬诺咬着牙，他不知道他有没有力气带着塞巴斯汀一起传送，他干脆赌一把了。

蓝光乍起，在触须拍碎这个避难所前，两个人消失在蓝光里。

\---

两个人滑稽摔倒在一个广阔的空间中，史蒂芬诺还不巧的给塞巴斯汀做了垫背，这让变态艺术家颜面丢尽，他意识到，自从他遇到这个人开始似乎一切都脱轨了。

“你准备好死了吗！”史蒂芬诺气急败坏的开始胡乱摸索着塞巴斯汀身上的武器，当他摸到那把小刀，史蒂芬诺笑着把那把刀毫不留情的从后背戳进塞巴斯汀一侧的肩胛骨，伤得不深但足够引起一声痛呼。  
“你他妈的！”塞巴斯汀愤怒的撑起身子，靠着自己尚且正面压在史蒂芬诺身上的优势控制住了史蒂芬诺的双臂，史蒂芬诺的能力弱点就是被近身，一旦被控制住，无论举起兵刃还是独自瞬移都无法完成了。

“嘶，我他妈刚刚救了你！”

“那真是多谢了，但你不觉得你应该早一点吗？”史蒂芬诺想起塞巴斯汀在那段时间内见死不救还偷偷发出愉悦的声音就气不打一处来。

塞巴斯汀觉得这种指控非常孩子气，他不满的开口，“你没资格要求我，我本大可把你扔在那！好了，现在告诉我，那女孩在哪？”

“你身后，亲爱的。”

塞巴斯汀想都没想就天真地回过头瞥了一眼，一瞬间的松懈就足矣史蒂芬诺挣脱出来，瞬间化成一束蓝光，消失在塞巴斯汀的视线里。

“操！下次别指望我再救你！”塞巴斯汀站起身来，四处看了看，他讶异地发现那把史蒂芬诺之前遗留在他心口上的小刀不见了。

看来他追捕史蒂芬诺的理由上又可以新添一条了——夺回求生刀。


End file.
